


we'll always have paris

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex spouting off poetry in his head, Basically a in depth scene of Paris, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Paris oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Alex didn’t think Paris was romantic. It was a bit too on the nose for him in his few times he had visited in the past. Paris was what people thought of when they thought of love, all dreamy walks on wet, glowing lamp lit streets with some accordion player in the background.Paris was not romantic.Until Henry of course.(Or an in depth look at the Paris hotel room)
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 172





	we'll always have paris

Alex didn’t think Paris was romantic. It was a bit too on the nose for him in his few times he had visited in the past. Paris was what people thought of when they thought of love, all dreamy walks on wet, glowing lamp lit streets with some accordion player in the background. 

Paris was not romantic. 

Until Henry of course. 

Until he emailed the fucking prince of fucking England to meet him in Paris for a booty call in the name of playing up their bromance for the cameras when really he wanted to kiss that perfect mouth until Henry couldn’t even say his own name. 

It was all playful smiles, head thrown back laughs, sly smirks in the daylight when he knew instinctively that cameras were on him. He knew he and Henry weren’t inconspicuous in the daylight but the daylight hours weren’t for him. They were for the campaign and for his mother.

It was the hazy nighttimes that were for him and Henry to be with each other in this moment together. 

When he looked at Henry across from him in the daylight all he saw was his duty, at least on the surface. Make their friendship look real, make it look like they liked each other as friends and not as fuck buddies. Make the public believe he only saw Henry as a friend. 

The sun was setting when they started their second bottle of red wine that Henry had selected for him, speaking in perfect French. Alex had to watch, holding his glass loosely in his fingers and had to remember that it was daylight, not nighttime yet. This was friend Henry, not the Henry that would moan his name. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Henry asked, all loose syllables with a lazy smile.

“How am I looking at you?” Alex shot back, his mouth twisting into a signature smirk. The smirk that told Henry he knew exactly how he was looking at him but wanted the man to say it himself. 

“Like you’re already undressing me out here in this open cafe.” Henry said in a low voice even though their voices were covered by the others around them.

“You’d be exactly right then.” Alex said, leaning forward from where he had been lounging back in his chair. “But I’m not going to do anything about it until we finish our second bottle and I’ve got you nice and loose.” 

He saw the way Henry’s eyes darkened a bit before he let out a huff of a laugh and shook his head. Alex relaxed a bit when he did. Sometimes he never knew how far he could push Henry. It wasn’t like they were together after all. They just travelled across countries to hook up. 

The second bottle came and Alex launched into a long winded story about how he and June scared their father so badly that he didn’t speak to them for the rest of the day. Henry was laughing so hard that he let out a snort which made Alex beam. Both of them had reddened cheeks from the alcohol coursing through their systems and in the lamp light he could see how Henry could be if they could do this every day, just the two of them.

Instead, he practically dragged Henry back to his hotel but Henry didn’t protest at all the entire way. 

Alex fumbled with the hotel key until finally the door unlocked and he yanked Henry inside, only for Henry to push him hard up against the door. Alex let out a small sound of surprise when the taller man bracketed him against the wood. 

“Oh hello.” Alex grinned. He was drunk at this point and drunk Alex was an insatiable flirt and found everything immensely funny but at this moment in time when Henry was looking down at him like that all he could do was let the smile slide off his face slowly and wait for something to happen. 

“I think I’d like you to get on the bed now.” Henry said quietly, his accent heavier in a way that made Alex’s cock twitch in his underwear. 

“I’d be okay with that.” Alex said with a nod, his grin returning. 

Henry let him off of the door and Alex brushed past the man, dragging his fingers across Henry’s stomach and side as he did. He turned quickly and sat on the bed slowly, waiting. The room was spinning a little but nothing he couldn’t handle. 

He watched as Henry came forward and pushed his hand through Alex’s curls and lightly tilted Alex’s head back. Alex let him do so and watched as Henry’s eyes grazed over his entire body, followed by his fingertips. He closed his eyes as Henry’s fingers made their way down his forehead, across his eyes. He opened them again when he felt Henry’s thumb across his bottom lip and he parted them. He let his tongue slip out and swirl slowly around the thumb which made Henry suck in a breath through his nose. Henry pressed in the thumb a bit more and Alex sucked on it gently. 

“Exquisite.” Henry breathed out and the corners of Alex’s mouth tilted up. 

Henry took back his thumb with a slight pop and then suddenly he was on his knees in front of Alex and it was Alex’s turn to suck in a breath. 

“May I?” Henry asked, tugging a bit at Alex’s waistband. 

Alex nodded and Henry began to undress him, taking his time but perhaps that was just the alcohol dragging everything out. He watched as those long, delicate fingers undid his pants and pulled them down a bit. Henry moved to his shoes, untying them and taking them off along with his socks and then pulled the pants fully off, leaving Alex in his shirt and underwear. 

He was already hard and leaking through the cotton of his boxer briefs and he saw how Henry zeroed in on that spot of his body. He didn’t touch it yet though, instead he began to unbutton Alex’s shirt, sliding that off as well. 

Finally, he kissed Alex. It wasn’t a particularly hard kiss but it was heated and he felt the way Henry was holding back. Alex licked into the man’s mouth, tasting the wine lingering there and Henry sighed against his lips. He reached out, his hands wrapping around the muscled biceps through Henry’s shirt. His fingers moved around to Henry’s front, undoing his buttons. It was harder to do when he was kissing Henry the way he was kissing him, their mouths moving faster together but eventually he managed to do it and he yanked the shirt out of Henry’s pants where it was tucked in and then the shirt was on the floor. 

He was about to reach down for Henry’s pants before the man held out a hand, pushing him back and breaking the kiss.

“Wait.” Henry said breathlessly and Alex stopped. “Just you. Right now, just you.”

Alex frowned a bit, his heart beating fast from the way they had been kissing. “Just me?”

“Yes.” Henry kissed him quickly. “Just you. Just let me…” He said, trailing off as he began to kiss his way down Alex’s jawline, neck, collarbone, nipple, abdomen, until he was leaving open mouthed kisses at the juncture of Alex’s hipbone. 

He had been watching the entire procession with baited breath and when Henry stopped just before reaching his destination, Alex let out an annoyed sound. Henry’s blue eyes looked up from in between Alex’s thighs and gave him the most mischievous smile that Alex was rooted to the spot. Henry then moved to his thighs, leaving wet kisses there but he nipped at the skin and Alex jumped. He heard a low rumble of a laugh in Henry’s chest and he knew his entire body was coiled tight at this point in anticipation. 

This was their first time that they could go slow like this. That they could take their time. 

The State Dinner had been passionate but quick, a call and answer to see if they both really wanted it. The polo match had been a heated affair, quick and messy for fear of someone finding them during the middle. 

This was the first time Alex saw Henry as he should be, slow and deliberate like everything else the man did. Alex saw that now and he was more than willing to let the man take his time.

Henry mouthed over his now straining cock, wet tongue seeping through the cotton of his underwear and Alex jerked at the suddenness of it. Henry’s hand came out and settled against his hip, forcing him to stay rooted to his spot. He found he liked that. 

He felt Henry’s other hand reach up and pull the waistband of his underwear down only a bit, leaving kisses against the heated skin. He moved it down a bit more and Alex’s cock came springing out, precum beading at the head. 

Alex watched as Henry took him in his hand once he pulled the underwear all the way off and onto the floor and he let out a stuttering breath at the feeling of Henry’s fingers wrapped around him. His eyebrows came together as his lips parted. The alcohol in his veins was making everything feel that much better but it was also like watching everything from above. He felt it in his body but he always felt like he was floating in the feeling of it all. 

Henry stroked him a few times before coming in close to lick a stripe from the base to the tip and Alex let out a gasp followed by a low moan. Henry smiled up at him and it was the most beautiful thing he had seen. He licked around the tip before slowly taking him in, sucking on him just a bit but that pressure after having only a loose grip was everything and Alex felt himself zero in on that one point. 

“Oh fuck.” He said in a shaky voice which only made Henry suck harder. “Nggh.” He knew he wasn’t making real words anymore and he knew he probably wouldn’t for a least a little while longer as Henry started to swirl his tongue around, his hand twisting up and that made Alex’s hips jerk up until Henry pressed down against him with the hand still on his hip. 

Henry didn’t take his eyes off of him for a moment and normally that would have made Alex feel a bit self conscious, but with Henry looking at him with those bottomless blue eyes he felt seen for the first time and how could he look away? 

Alex had to grip the comforter of the bed hard when Henry started to bob his head up and down and when Henry took him in all the way to the root, Alex let out a loud keen, hand instantly going to the man’s hair, gripping hard. It was a constant stream of pants and moans and whispered words in whatever language his brain could come up with while short circuiting. 

Henry didn’t look away and he tried not to either but he found his eyes closing without him realizing it, especially when Henry did that particular twist of his wrist on the upstroke that made Alex see stars behind his eyes. 

“Baby, please baby I’m-I’m not going to l-last.” He managed to get out as he felt the twisting and the tightening in his gut and the way his limbs seem to shake and he was trying his hardest not to jerk his hips up into Henry’s mouth. 

Henry just sucked him harder and Alex almost missed the way Henry’s hand was shoved down his own pants and fuck if that didn’t push him over the edge. He sucked in a breath as his head fell back. His grip on Henry’s hair tightened and he let out a groan as the world stopped for a moment. His hips jerked without him saying so and he shot into Henry’s waiting mouth, the man working him through his orgasm until he flinched away from the overstimulation. 

His fingers loosened in Henry’s hair, trailing down to Henry’s jaw and the man honest to god leaned into his palm, closing his eyes. 

“That was fucking amazing.” He managed to pant out and Henry just gave him a tired smile. He watched as Henry stripped off his pants which were suitably ruined and he found his cock twitching a bit at the thought of Henry getting off on just him giving a blow job and Alex’s sounds. He didn’t move as Henry went to the bathroom and coming back with a wet washcloth. He didn’t move as Henry cleaned him up, his eyes never leaving Henry’s body as the man walked back into the bathroom.

He didn’t move when Henry kissed him softly.

He only moved when Henry lightly patted his shoulders and tugged a bit at his arm to get under the covers. 

He was properly satiated at this point, the alcohol a low hum and his body loose. He curled his body around Henry’s, arm slung over the man’s torso and Henry nestled into the pillows. He let himself fall asleep, alcohol dragging him down.

He woke up in the middle of the night somewhere around 3am and saw that Henry was still in his bed, still curled up on his side. 

He reached out slowly at where Henry’s back curved, sharp points jutting out. 

Normally he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t try and touch but this was Paris.

He reached out and touched and it was soft and warm and Henry. 

Paris wasn’t supposed to be romantic but now everything Alex had memories of this place would forever be rewritten with this one because Paris was the first time they could take their time and Alex wasn’t sure if he could ever go back.

**Author's Note:**

> When you watch fifty shades of grey and realize that this weekend is the Paris weekend and you need to write that smut written out because YOU GOTTA so hopefully you liked it. First time actually writing in universe who am I????
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
